


Voce del verbo

by darkrin



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Nessuno Scrive su Luchino e Allora Ci Penso Io, No Plot/Plotless, Past Relationship(s), Più Speculazioni Direi, Pre-Relationship, Spoiler?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Raccolta di studi dei personaggi scritti per il CowT.1. Eleonora Sava2. Luca Colosi3. Edoardo Incanti4. Silvia Mirabella5. Eva Brighi





	1. Correre

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M3 della sesta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Ambientata durante l'ultimo episodio: un tentativo di spiegarmi e spiegare Eleonora.  
> \- Si ringrazia Peggy per il consiglio per i titoli <3

Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta che Filippo l’ha inseguita per la cucina con un cucchiaino per costringerla ad assaggiare l’intruglio che aveva preparato per cena (- _Dai Ele! Fallo per il tuo fratello preferito!_ -), fingendo che fosse solo un dispetto. Settimane da quando google ha smesso di consigliare a Filippo la pagina di giallo zafferano ogni volta che cerca una parola che inizia con la _g_ – e no google stava cercando gonorrea.

Eleonora sta meglio. Non bene perché a diciassette anni non stai bene, ma sta _abbastanza._ Di quei mesi le sono rimaste solo certe abitudini, incollate addosso come vestiti troppo stretti. Pesa sempre tutti gli alimenti che mangia, compra meno carne di quanto Filippo vorrebbe e ogni volta che i suoi pensieri le diventano troppo ingombranti nella scatola cranica, infila un paio di vecchie scarpe da ginnastica fluorescenti e corre fino a quando l’unico rumore nella sua testa è quello del suo respiro e del sangue che le pulsa nelle tempie. Fino a quando non sente, sulle labbra, il sapore ferroso dei suoi globuli rossi – e non pensa che un tempo, per mesi, non aveva sentito altro gusto sulla lingua.

 

Edoardo scrive: _passo a prenderti alle sette_ e alle cinque Eleonora è in strada.

I suoi piedi battono sul marciapiede su suole troppo consumate: ne sente l’impatto risalirle dai talloni alla schiena, ma continua a muovere le gambe, i passi, per dimenticarsi che non è solo per Silvia che non vuole uscire con Edoardo.

Se ne vergogna, ma c’è una parte di lei, quella che vuole seminare, che vuole lasciarsi indietro tra i semafori verdi, gli spigoli dei palazzi e le fronde verdi degli alberi, che vede gli sguardi di Edoardo e si sente speciale, si sente lusingata. Una parte che vorrebbe dire di sì e vorrebbe crogiolarsi in quelle attenzioni che non capisce perché l’Eleonora che vede riflessa nello specchio e che si sente addosso è così pesante, così noiosa, così banale. C’è una parte di lei che vorrebbe credere che nel modo in cui Edoardo la guarda ci sia altro oltre alla speranza di una scopata difficile di cui vantarsi con i suoi amici, di una storia che la lascerà, di nuovo, con un palmo di illusioni e speranze frantumate.

Il marciapiede si trasforma in un sentiero ghiaioso di Villa Borghese e il fiato nei suoi polmoni diventa denso come fosse fatto di sudore e sangue.

Era più facile parlare a Edoardo prima dell’Inghilterra quando Eleonora sapeva che sarebbe partita e che l’avrebbe dimenticato, smarrito tra le nuvole grigie e basse che coprono l’isola. È più difficile ora che è tornata e che quell'attrazione, quella speranza di essere di più, di essere speciale l’ha accolta a Fiumicino, avvolgendola tra le sue braccia come fosse una vecchia amica mai dimenticata.

Solo che Eleonora non è speciale e se solo lui le parlasse lo scoprirebbe ed Eleonora ci è già passata e non può permettersi di sperare in qualcosa solo per andare di nuovo in frantumi.


	2. Temere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luchino e le sue paure. E Silvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Scritta sempre per la M3 della sesta settimana del CowT.  
> \- Future-fic, speculazioni, forse spoiler? e uno scrivere su Luchino perché nessuno ci scrive mai sopra.

Luchino non lo dice perché è un uomo, ma ha sempre avuto paura di un sacco di cose: da piccolo era convinto che se si fosse messo troppo spesso le dita nel naso le sue narici si sarebbero deformate diventando enormi; alle medie temeva ogni anno di venir bocciato e al liceo quell'inquietudine è diventata parte integrante di lui al punto che non ci fa neanche più caso. Si limita a cercare di convincere Elia, Giovanni e Martino a fare sega quando ci sono i compiti in classe.   
Quando Martino ha confessato loro di avere un ragazzo, per un istante Luchino ha temuto che sarebbe diventato gay anche lui. Non perché quella li sia una roba contagiosa, ma perché Martino stava con la Covitti e vuol dire che può succedere anche ai migliori di svegliarsi una mattina e scoprire che in realtà ti piace il cazzo. Quindi figurarsi a lui.

Tutte le paure di una vita gli passano davanti agli occhi,come i ricordi fanno con i protagonisti dei film quando stanno per morire, e nessuno di quei timori è grande quanto quello che gli riempie la cassa toracica all'idea di alzarsi e invitare Silvia Mirabella a ballare ed esserne rifiutato.


	3. Ricordare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edoardo Incanti e quel che resta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Scritta sempre per la M3 della sesta settimana del CowT.  
> \- SPOILER PER L'ULTIMA CLIP USCITA. Quella intitolata Pronto Soccorso.

Lo psicologo, da cui lo costringono ad andare alle medie, gli confessa a metà dell’ennesima seduta passata in ostinato silenzio, che a dodici anni è abbastanza grande per non dimenticare. Che, se è quello che teme, non perderà sua madre come una barca alla deriva nei giri corticali della sua memoria.

Edoardo non gli risponde che non teme nulla, che non c’è più nulla da temere, che non c’è più nulla di cui discutere perché il mondo è crollato ed è morto e nessuna parola riporterà la rotazione terrestre indietro sul suo asse.

Edoardo ha dodici anni quando il mondo.

 

A diciotto anni, di sua madre non rimane ad Edoardo che un’immagine che profuma di acqua salmastra e i cui spigoli appuntiti gli spaccano le guance, gli zigomi, le labbra quando Eleonora gliela rinfaccia come fosse solo una frase tratta da un qualche manuale di rimorchio.

Quando la notte torna a casa e vede la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio si stupisce di non trovare, sul suo volto, gli stessi segni violacei e tumefatti che costellano il viso di Federico. Si stupisce che non vi sia traccia di quel pulsare infiammato che sente sulla pelle e che nessuna madre disinfetterà.


	4. Sparire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia, le sue gambe e il voler diventare un fantasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- SPOILER per il secondo episodio della terza stagione.   
> \- Scritta per il prompt: _spirito_ della M5 della settima settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/) di [Lande di fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Volevo rileggerla dopo aver dormito, ma PENSO DI NON ESSERMI MAI VERAMENTE SVEGLIATA DEL TUTTO quindi mi disp se ci sono errori.

Il fine settimana a casa di Federica è ben diverso da come Silvia l’aveva immaginato: è pesante di rami di alberi carichi di pioggia e fango, di uno stradino che porta ad una casa fredda e umida in cui non c’è niente oltre loro, e alle vecchie coperte che profumano di naftalina. Non ci sono feste, voci, cocktail che le facciano dimenticare di avere un peso specifico, che le facciano traballare le gambe sui tacchi come se fosse fatta d’aria.

Silvia osserva le tracce lasciate dalla pioggia nel giardino fuori dalla finestra, appollaiata con le gambe strette al petto sul mobile della cucina. L’ha studiato, prima di sedersi, ne ha saggiato la resistenza con le mani perché se non avesse retto il suo peso? Se avesse svegliato tutte le sue amiche con un sonoro: _crack_ e un’imbarazzante caduta?

Avvolge le braccia intorno alle cosce e ne sente la morbidezza sotto le mani e le odia, odia il leggins viola che non ne maschera la circonferenza e il grasso che le si accumula addosso.

Ripensa allo spirito che hanno evocato la sera precedente, alle gambe sottili come giunchi di Eleonora e alla pancia ingiustamente piatta di Eva perché Eva mangia sempre e non fa mai addominali, non si sveglia al mattino con i muscoli che bruciano di dolore e fame.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi, quel mattino, con il sottofondo del lieve russare di Eva e del respiro addormentato delle sue amiche, Silvia aveva rivolto gli occhi al bianco del soffitto sopra di loro e aveva pensato che le sarebbe piaciuto essere come lo spirito che non hanno evocato: fatta d’aria, leggera, senza un corpo troppo pesante ed ingombrante per essere guardato, per essere desiderato.

Si chiede se quello spirito sia stato amato. Se lei, al suo posto, sarebbe stata amata. O almeno ricordata.


	5. Finire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva, le stelle che non ci sono e le cose che finiscono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Scritta per il prompt: _metallo_ della M5 della settima settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/) di [Lande di fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- SPOILER della clip 3x02.  
> \- Sempre non betata quindi segnalatemi ogni cosa /o/

La mattina dopo aver visto Gio chinarsi verso l’Argentina e baciarla come, un anno prima, avrebbe baciato lei, Eva spegne la sveglia e resta distesa nel suo letto a guardare il soffitto, a non contarne le stelle e a sentire il peso del mondo addosso.

Il problema non è che Gio si veda con l’Argentina, il problema è che non sia lei, non per Gio, non per Fede, _non è mai lei_. Eva è un mi piace su instagram, una chat iniziata e poi abbandonata non appena appare qualcuno di più interessante, non è mai quella per cui si va a Milano o si corre in bicicletta su via della Conciliazione.

Il problema è che prima, prima di quel bacio, del modo in cu, al baretto,i Gio sembrava gravitare intorno all’Argentina come se lei avesse un nucleo di metallo e lui fosse un satellite intrappolato nel suo campo magnetico, Gio era ancora in parte suo. Era ancora parte della sua vita, di un: _c’era stato_ che ora non c’è più.

Non ci sono stelle sul suo soffitto da seguire con lo sguardo mentre sorgono e tramontano, ma Eva sente comunque la rotazione celeste, lo scorrere del tempo, l’amare e il perdere nelle ossa. Si sente sprofondare tra il materasso e il piumino che si dimentica sempre di togliere dal letto perché sta arrivando il caldo e non è più necessario avere una coperta, un riparo, un abbraccio.

Quando il suo telefono squilla, è un lavoro riemergere, tornare a galla. Allunga alla cieca un braccio verso il comodino fino a quando non sente lo schermo sotto le dita.

Eleonora le chiede dove sia, come stia ed Eva non sa come trovare le parole per _dire_ \- perché è un passato un anno, perché è felice, perché ha desiderato altri - la mancanza che le riempie lo stomaco. La fine che, come certi metalli, le appesantisce le ossa.


End file.
